


Knock Out

by JamtheDingus



Series: Voltron Rarepair Week, 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day One: Past/Present, M/M, Voltron Rarepair Week 2017, anxious hunk is anxious, keith accidentally flirts, rip keith.... he's okay he just got barreled down by Hunk multiple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Hunk chewed on his nails as he anxiously tailed the back of the mob that was his classmates as they eagerly awaited their simulator results.He already knew his group had failed. He just knew it. Well, there was a chance they passed, but during this particular exercise, they got the worst reprimanding since they were cadets. Like, freshly powdered, thrust into the world that was space exploration, slapped on the butt like a newborn babe, cadets.---Or, Hunk knocks Keith over twice in his lifetime.For Voltron Rarepair Week, Day One: Past/Present!





	

Hunk chewed on his nails as he anxiously tailed the back of the mob that was his classmates as they eagerly awaited their simulator results.

He already knew his group had failed. He just knew it. Well, there was a _chance_ they passed, but during this particular exercise, they got the worst reprimanding since they were _cadets_. Like, freshly powdered, thrust into the world that was space exploration, slapped on the butt like a newborn babe, cadets.

It wasn’t as bad as the time Hunk had accidentally ejected the engines, though. Thank the _stars_ his team didn’t request to have him moved to a separate group. He probably would have never been permitted to fly again.

Not that he liked flying much anyway. Too rumbly, and his stomach did not like rumbling. Not to mention the fact that it was much easier to fix a broken engine when it wasn’t in use. Not that it was impossible, but his fingers already shook bad enough when he was being watched, but when he was put under pressure like that? No chance.

What with his inner ramblings, Hunk didn’t notice the group diminish significantly, until he was stepping forward and tripping into another student.

They staggered, and the other fell while Hunk caught himself on the wall.

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Watch where you’re going.” The voice growled, tossing him a glare from beneath his wild bangs.

Hunk quickly snaps into a salute, eyes tearing as he looks any direction but him. “Sorry, sir.”

He vaguely recognized the boy as Keith. A prodigy pilot, just like Shiro. _He_ never threw up in the air, or got nervous fingers.

Hunk stared at his boots the entire time Keith gathered up his papers and folders, tucking them neatly under his arm before he stomped off without so much as a grunt in his direction.

Weakly, Hunk let out a ragged sigh and his arm dropped to his side. What a _terrifying_ experience. With a quick glance around, he hurried back to his dorm room with his head dipped down low, effectively disheartened.

It didn’t even occur to him that he was supposed to have checked the team's score until Lance demanded them a few hours later, in the cafeteria When Hunk floundered a few minutes too long, he promptly dragged him back out to the corkboard before Hunk could convince him to wait until after dessert.

\-----

Hunk grumbled to himself as he stared intently at the datapad, nearly cracking the screen with how hard he gripped the delicate casing.

Really, one would think that Alteans would have a better organization system when it came to important parts. Yet, here he was digging through what he assumed was 10,000 year old garbage to find a… flumctuator? Fluximnator?

Hunk really wanted to curse about the Altean to English conversion, but he filed away those complaints for later.

Fluctuator.... Maybe they filed alphabetically?

He turned abruptly, back down the hall he came, and immediately rammed into another figure as they rounded the corner at the same time.

Keith slammed into the ground hard, legs flying over his head, and Hunk definitely would have laughed if he wasn’t terrified that he’d critically injured his spine.

Quickly he peeled himself from the wall he instinctively tucked himself against to hoist Keith up, eyes roaming to check for any visible injuries.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know you were behind me! I was just trying to find this flum-umctuator… flumtuator… thing - I just…!” Hunk panicked, hands fussing over Keith so quickly they were a blur.

“I’m fine, Hunk.” His hands were pushed away, but Keith had a twinkle in his eyes. “You know… you’re pretty sturdy.” He crossed his arms contemplatively as he looked Hunk up and down, teeth pulling in his bottom lip as he mulled over something or another.

Hunk was a bit too frightened about whether or not he was about to get drop kicked out of an airlock to respond to the compliment when it registered, but Keith continued on anyway.

With a firm pat against his shoulder, Keith gave him a wink. “Maybe we can do more with that later.”

With that, he turned on his heel, completely missing the vibrant red that engulfed the yellow paladin’s entire face. He was gone as quickly as he showed up, leaving Hunk to collapse on the ground in a blushing, squeaking mess.

It only occurred to Keith later, while the team made their way to the dining hall for an early dinner, that what he said might have been a tad suggestive, if not downright dirty.

If the two avoided looking each other in the eye, and kept shying away with red cheeks, the others didn’t bring it to attention.

And if they noticed, in the following weeks, the two of them sneaking off to dark corners of the castle to “bond”, well… they didn’t bring that up either.

**Author's Note:**

> short 'n sweet
> 
> keith probably doesn't even remember the first time it happened.
> 
> (i love these boys)
> 
> \--- 
> 
> check out my tumbly [HERE](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things


End file.
